


Our Spot

by freelostboy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex dies, Angst, F/F, I'm Sorry, Sad Maggie Sawyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 16:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freelostboy/pseuds/freelostboy
Summary: Alex sacrifices herself for Maggie and Maggie breaks.





	Our Spot

She fell face down onto the concrete floor. The sound of her head hitting the ground echoed throughout the building. Blood pooled beneath her limp body. Maggie screamed for her. She threw down her weapon and ran the few feet to where her wife lay. 

Alex had taken that bullet for Maggie and she would do it all over again. She felt herself being rolled over and pulled into Maggie's lap. Her hazel eyes stared into pools of dark brown where tears threatened to spill over, and she smiled. 

"Maggie, it's okay." Alex croaked out as she reached a hand out to touch her cheek. 

"Please don't leave me, Alex. I can't do this without you." 

Blood poured from her abdomen as she chuckled. Using the last of her strength she said, "Maggie, I would take a thousand bullets for you if it meant keeping you safe. I love you so much more than I can ever put into words. I'll be waiting at our spot if you choose to come, when it's your time. Don't waste time mourning me for the rest of your life, yeah? Be happy, fall in love again, and always remember that I'm with you no matter what." 

And with that last sentence, Alex Danvers' heart stopped, and her eyes fluttered shut. Maggie cried, and she screamed, and she clung to Alex. She clung to her wife's body, not knowing if she could ever let go. 

Kara stood a few feet away next to the man who had shot her sister, now both crumpled bodies on the floor. She hadn't held back her strength when she killed him. 

Maggie's screams shook Kara to her core. The detective wailed and beat on the concrete with her bare hands. She could hear the bones crunching from the blows. She laid Alex on the ground and her head lay right over her heart. Hoping, waiting, needing, to hear her heartbeat. The heartbeat that always calmed her down. The heartbeat that she would never hear again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting anything so leave me comments, y'all!


End file.
